Harry Potter and the Exchange Student
by xMidnightxTrancex
Summary: Dumbledore hosts a Foreign Exchange Student Program and Hermione and a hispanic Cuban girl switch schools. What changes or adventures will be made now that she is at Hogwarts? RR plz! No FlaMeZ!


There was a loud commotion in the great hall after the sorting hat. Dumbledore had told them he had wonderful news to tell everyone. "I wonder what Dumbledore has planned for us this year. The last time something happened in our school it was the Triwizard competition, and that didn't turn out too well, did it?" Hermione said waiting nervously for Dumbledore to explain his surprise. Harry didn't like being reminded about his fourth year at Hogwarts or the fifth year. The way Cedric had been killed by Voldermort, and Sirius killed by his own cousin, Bellatrix. He was in deep thought thinking about everything, the prophecies, and all the murders. He was soon snapped back to reality with a familiar voice calling back to him. "So what do you reckon it is, mate? Harry? Are you ok?" Ron looked at him with a worried expression.  
  
"I'm fine Ron. I don't know but he better tell us soon." A few seconds later Dumbledore rose from his seat. "Ahem. I know everybody has been awaiting the news, well this year Hogwarts is deciding to have a Foreign Exchange Student Program, where a student switches places with someone from around the world. We already found a young witch in Cuba who has decided to join in on the Exchange program. We are asking if anyone would like to take this opportunity to join the program. I would really appreciate it. If you would like to join it please speak to your house leader. I hope we have a wonderful year and let the feast begin" The tables soon was filled with food and a lot of talking began to fill the great hall. "A foreign exchange student? Sounds cool, but where is Cuba?" Ron asked curiously. "Cuba is an island in the Atlantic ocean with a completely different culture. Their main language is Spanish, Ron." "Spanish? If she speaks Spanish how will she be able to do things around here? How did you know about Cuba?" "Simple Ron, I read. And as for your other questions, I don't know it's up to Dumbledore I guess." Ron glared at Hermione, those were one of those times she made him feel stupid.  
  
"Well, I wonder what house she will be put in. Let's just hope she isn't Slytherin material. The next thing we need is another slytherin." Harry said while sipping some pumpkin juice. "What's wrong with being a slytherin, Potter?" Malfoy spat at Harry. "Well Malfoy, unlike you we are brave and don't pick on other people to feel good about ourselves." Hermione said to Malfoy glaring at him. "Say whatever you want mudblood, but you better watch your back!" At that Malfoy left back to his table with his lackeys, Crabbe and Goyle giving the three a cold stare. "Will he ever give up? I mean come on, with his father at Azkaban shouldn't he feel bad or sumtin, instead of being an asshole like he has always been?" Ron said while drinking some pumpkin juice.  
  
Back at the Gryffindor common room, Hermione was arguing with Harry and Ron. "I think it would be great if I joined the program. I could learn about a different culture, learn a new language. This could be an experience of a life time!" "No! 'Mione, we need you here. You help us study, and help out with our work. We need you or we might fail." Ron told the brown haired girl. "Is that all you see me as? The brains?" "No we don't Hermione. It's just hat I can't stand not having you here. You help us a lot, plus you don't know anyone over there, something could happen to you over there." Ron told her in a brotherly manner. "Ron, she could take care of herself, she learned from D.A. how to protect herself. She's really smart, just let her go Ron." The lightning scar boy added. "Fine! But if you don't have fun don't come running to us crying." "Oh, thank you Ron!" Hermione jumped up and hugged Ron. Ron just froze. "I'm going to tell Professor McGonagal!I'll see you two later!" Hermione ran out the common room towards Professor Mcgonagals office and left Ron as if she had stunned him.  
  
Next day at Breakfast Dumbledore stood up and made the announcements. "The arrangements have been made. The Foreign Student will be here shortly and as for Hermione, who has agreed to exchange places with her will leave around dinner time. I would like for everyone to not give her a hard time. She is new to our customs. Hermione I am very thankful that you have decided to join the program. This is the first time we have a program like this and I hope you have fun in Cuba. Ah, she has arrived.."  
  
The doors opened revealing a 16 year old girl. She walked up to Dumbledore with a big, beautiful smile on her face. Many of the students were left with their mouths open as she passed by, followed by a bunch of whispers. "Holá, que volá? Profesor Dumbledore!" she said very loudly. People would usually be nervous to enter someplace like this but not this girl, she was smiling happily. "Students, this is Anita Rodriguez. Our exchange student from Cuba." Dumbledore put his attention towards her. "Lernen Englisc" With a few wand movements she was able to speak English. "Anita, I put a spell on so that you can understand English, same as speak it. You still have your knowledge of the language of Spanish so don't worry. Please introduce yourself and then we will get you sorted."  
  
"Bueno, my name is Anita Rodriguez, I'm from La Habana, Cuba, and I went to Relnira School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have come here in search of adventure, and a bit of freedom so I can study as I please. I also wish to state that I'd advise you not to get on my nerves because I will not tolerate it. Gracias Señor Dumbledore." Anita said and looked around at all the tables, but her eyes stopped as she soon saw a certain boy with black hair and glasses. She looked at him for quite a time as did he. They soon broke eye contact as Dumbledore told her it was time to put on the sorting hat.  
  
Anita sat on the stool as they put the sorting hat on her head. 'Why hello there. You must be a sixth year.' The sorting hat said in her head. 'Si.' 'I see you're Spanish, and that you have been put in danger many times by a dangerous evil lurking around. Is this true?' 'Si, but how do you know all of this?' Anita grew annoyed that such a hat knew so much about her that she has never stated with anyone else. 'I know a lot of things. I also know you won't do well in Ravenclaw. You don't seem to do all of your assignments. Neither in Hufflepuff. All that is left is Slytherin and Gryffindor. You could do really great in Slytherin you know.' "Ay no! Don't put me in Slytherin! Please anywhere but there.' 'You seem to have bravery in your heart and at that you have a lot of it. So I shall put you in.' Anita began to grow worried at wear she would be put and then out loud the sorting hat says "Gryffindor!" Anita grew relieved and thanked the hat and there was many applauding coming from the Gryffindor table and some applauding form Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. But no applause from Slytherin. Dumbledore showed her to the Gryffindor and she sat down in an available space.  
  
To her surprise she sat next to the trio. Hermione was first to say something. "Hi. I'm Hermione. I'm the one who is going to Cuba in exchange for you." "Holá, all I can say is good luck to you in Cuba. I'm Anita." Anita took her eyes away from Hermione and looked at the two boys who just stared. "Excuse me? Te gusta lo que ves?" Hermione jumped in. "What does that mean?" "It means, do you like what you see?" The boys snapped back into reality and blushed at what she had said. "Oh Merlin! These two are Ron and.." She looked at Harry unable to say his name for fear that she will break into the 'You must be the famous Harry Potter' thing. "Harry" Hermione finished. Ron excitedly said "Hi" while Harry on the other hand was shocked that she didn't realize who he was yet. "Hello? Are you o.k.? Harry was it?" Anita said. "Don't you know who he is? He's the boy who lived! How could you not recognize him by now?" Ron blurted out. "The boy who lived? Perdon, pero I don't understand what you are talking about. Haven't all the boys here lived because they all seem to be alive." Ron chuckled at her statement and proceeded telling her the story. She just stared at Harry as Ron was rambling on and on.  
  
"Wow, you have quite the fame. Seguro que todo el mundo te joda porque eres famoso." She said the last part quietly and in spanish. No one seemed to notice she said the last part. Harry was lost in thought. 'She's not like normal girls. There is something different about her that catches my eye. Then as Anita was engaged with another conversation he took time to look at her. She had the most beautiful hazel eyes you could ever see. Brown wavy hair that reached her waist. It wasn't the puffy waviness Hermione had, it was completely different, pretty instead. She seemed to have modified the clothes you were supposed to wear here at Hogwarts. Her skirt was simply shorter and her shirt was different from the others. 'Wow, she's pretty and I guess she doesn't like the clothes policy here.  
  
"My oh my. Look what Cuba dropped in. I advise you to choose different friends from them. They'll get you into so much trouble. That mudblood would be gone and things will start getting better around here. If only Potter went instead of Granger." A blondish- whitish hair boy stepped right in back of Anita and began talking nonsense to her then realized the trio was getting a bit mad. "Mira, hijo de puta. Get the fuck out of here. I make friends with who I want to not some ass wipe like you. I advise you to leave them alone or you'll end up in the hospital going through pain you thought you'd never feel! So move! Harry, Ron, and Hermione may I ask what's Potions?" Anita stood up face to face with Malfoy, then turned around to the trio. Malfoy stood there shocked but nonetheless smirked. "You have potions with Slytherins. Professor Snape surely won't go easy on you. Neither will I. You better watch your back, Anita and Potter." With that said and done he walked away. Anita just stood there and laughed. "So where is potions class? I have it next." "Oh Harry and Ron will show you it, I have to start getting ready to leave, so I am excused. Bye!" Hermione then left. So now Harry, Ron and Anita walked together to potions class explaining everything about Hogwarts to Anita.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
a/n- Um. I hope you liked my story. It's my first HP fic so be nice. No flames please. I will translate everything in the end in English for everyone. Well I really hoped you enjoyed my story. Bye!!  
  
Disclaimer- I do NOT own anything J.K. Rowlings does. I own Anita though! She's mine!  
  
Translations-  
  
Holá, que volá? Profesor Dumbledore - Hey! What's up Professor Dumbledore!  
  
Bueno- Well  
  
Gracias Señor Dumbledore- Thanks Mr. Dumbledore  
  
Si- Yes  
  
Ay No- Oh no  
  
Te gusta lo que ves- Do you like what you see  
  
Perdon, pero- Sorry, but  
  
Seguro que todo el mundo te joda porque eres famoso- I'm sure everybody bothers you since your famous  
  
Mira, hijo de puta- Look son of a bitch 


End file.
